


Trust fall

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Sibling Incest, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: "All this to get my undivided attention."
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 15





	Trust fall

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of dragon vore." The vore is mostly the point here. (Am I good at vore?)

Hanzo smelled ozone and tasted ash. Storm Bow clattered to the ground. Emerald light bore down, searing and blinding. He knew precisely what to expect—grinned, vindicated, as it crashed upon him. It upended him from the very earth; it crackled in the raised hairs on his limbs, snapping flush to his skin. Like a breathing thing it undulated. Hanzo realized two things at once. First: that he was not dead. Second: that the gullet of Genji's dragon was drawn taut as a sleeve about him from the waist down.

The figure he saw when he lifted his spinning gaze he recognized less than ever. The Genji who had been his brother never commanded his dragon so effortlessly. Somehow this Genji, this stranger, achieved a mastery that surpassed Hanzo's. The look in Genji's eyes was of one who had been where Hanzo was now—bested by the superior Shimada, with mere inches of air and a fragile layer of skin between his rich crimson innards and a dragon's teeth—and knew Hanzo knew it.

Hanzo thought better of appealing to Genji's mercy. "You win. Are you satisfied?" Every word rasped in the back of his throat—how could his mouth be so dry when he was soaking in sweat? The dragon's tongue arched in the curve of his spine, tasting its salt, palpating bruises still tender.

Genji sheathed his sword, the darkness that drew over his eyes inscrutable. "I was not trying to win."

"Not trying to _win_." Hanzo burst with a laugh that tasted of blood. The scrape of the dragon's teeth between his shoulder blades silenced that soon enough.

Genji's face disappeared behind his hands—in frustration, Hanzo assumed, or in shame. "Would that I could ever have a conversation with you that did not require violence!" But when his mask came away in his hands, he was smiling: a tight, inscrutable smile that hooked into the fibers of Hanzo's hammering heart and twisted.

The canal of molten plasma about his body rippled, pulling, consuming, embracing. He cried out—a mistake. What air he lost he could not reclaim; the tight grip of the dragon's gullet crushed below his ribs. For now it stopped there. Hanzo's dragons roiled in his arm, frothing to the fore to defend their master. Against Genji he would not have loosed them even if he still could. Not again. Never again. (Not even if Genji had no such scruples.) He recovered enough composure to grin, mouth aching at the edges, without contempt nor bitterness—the crude bared fang of the trapped prey animal he now was.

Between shallow breaths he wheezed: "All this to get—my undivided attention."

"But not your trust."

The sweat of his skull pooled in the divot of the hot tongue that caressed the hollow between his shoulders. Genji ducked his head within biting distance of his own dragon's teeth. The unremitting peridot glow glazed his scars in halo—Hanzo had never seen them from this close. His rebuilt jaw twitched and shifted, like he clasped something small and precious there.

"Your pulse is racing." Genji hadn't yet laid a finger on Hanzo yet was precisely right. When his hard hands touched Hanzo's scruffy jaw, Hanzo flinched. Unrelenting, steady, they circled Hanzo's chin, stroked the corner of his contorted lips. "You're trembling."

"You are feeding me to your dragon."

"I don't want to hurt you." The dragon, its great head craned, its jaw lax with the weight it cradled, had every chance to crush the life from the fragile thing snared in its throat. Genji had held his blade to Hanzo's throat before. His eyes creased at the corners. "I'm tired of us only being able to hurt one another. Aren't you _tired?_ " Sharp adrenaline bolted through Hanzo's veins, the furthest thing from exhaustion, but he had not the nerve nor breath to admit it. Genji's fingers touched Hanzo's cheek; he turned his head in chasing that small, blessed respite. The incongruous softness in Genji's smile stilled Hanzo's breath.

The dragon's throat clutched him, yanking him from Genji's grasp. Hanzo's hips jerked against the green-hot, slippery crush—helpless to anything but the keen awareness of his arousal pressed up against its tight confines. Somewhere deep in the dragon's spectral matter, a human heartbeat thundered.

Genji caught him by the chin, his grip, light and easy, the only thing keeping him from slipping into that abyss. His thumbs swept away what could only be sharp, stinging sweat from the edges of Hanzo's eyes. "What do I have to do to have my brother back?"

"Not this—" What little he recognized of his voice in that arid rattle humiliated him with its tremor of desperation. "Please."

Tasting of steel, Genji quieted him. The scars on his upper lip scraped Hanzo's. The dragon's tongue swirled the back of Hanzo's skull, caressed the curve of his ear. Genji kissed like he wanted to drink him up.

"For once, brother, be at ease. Trust me." The incandescence in Genji's eyes was the first familiar thing Hanzo had seen in this stranger's face. "I love you."

The dragon's throat squeezed up his chest. At some point Genji had let go. Hanzo hadn't noticed. The dragon's grip, contiguous with its master's, pawed up Hanzo's neck. Crushed of the strength to begrudge Genji, Hanzo let his heavy eyelids sink, released his lungs' last breath, and cascaded down the dragon's throat—into someplace brilliant, someplace nestled beneath Genji's drumming heart, where the heat of his brother's embrace was total.


End file.
